All Dogs Go To Heaven: Resurrection
by rocker95
Summary: I'm redoing my ADGTH3 remake completely different. The plot seemed stupid and it had Final Destination-like stuff in it. Anyways, ADGTH: Resurrection's title is based on the return of the series and will be a story closest to what ADGTH3 would be like, except has either sex or sexual references. Anyways, enjoy!
1. I'll Spend All 20 Years With You

**ALL DOGS GO TO HEAVEN: RESURRECTION**

**Chapter 1**

1996. The morning after Red's chaos was resolved.

Sasha woke up to see Charlie and came to the conclusion that he watched her sleep until she woke up.

"I was scared that when I woke up, you wouldn't be here." said Sasha.

"Heaven doesn't want me back for quite a while." said Charlie, then had a sad face. He then got up and sat on his hind legs, then took his angel symbol wing clip off his chest, held it and looked at it, beginning to cry.

"Well, what's wrong?" asked Sasha and got up, then sat beside Charlie.

"Nothing, just um..." began Charlie. "I just started thinking about Itchy. He's been my pal since... Well, I don't know. He stayed in Heaven."

Sasha leaned up against Charlie and spoke softly in a 'I'm sorry' voice.

"Ya know, Charlie." began Sasha. "Sometime or another, you and someone are going to go your separate ways. It's not always bad and some you may see again, some you won't. There's one thing I do know though. All dogs go to Heaven if they're not right with Red. I promise you'll see him again."

"In 20 years." said Charlie.

"What?" Sasha said, then stared down at the floor and began to cry.

Charlie put his paw on Sasha's cheek.

"Sasha, look at me." Charlie said in a soft tone.

Sasha then looked back up at him.

"I love you," Charlie began. "and I promise I'll spend all twenty of those years with you."

"I love you too." Sasha cried.

**Charlie:**

_I said I'd always be with you_

_Even if I am not in flesh and in blood_

_Our love's intertwined_

**Sasha:**

_And it can't be broken_

**Charlie:**

_You're a guardian angel_

_Pure as gold bars_

_When you're lost in the night_

_I'll shine my light_

_I'll be beside you all through my life_

_I will always be with you_

**Sasha:**

_I will always be with you _

_Even if I can't see you_

_I'm right by your side._

**Charlie:**

_Right by your side_

**Sasha:**

_When I'm lost in the night_

_I'll see your light_

_You're a guardian angel_

_Right from the sky_

_I will always be with_

**Charlie:**

_Always be with_

**both:**

_You_

* * *

**Song: I Will Always Be With You, pt. 2**

**written by: me**


	2. New Plan

**Chapter 2**

Charlie and Sasha came out of the room and saw David in the kitchen. His parents were gone.

"You guys hungry?" asked David. "My mom left some bacon in the microwave."

"Absolutely!" Charlie said.

"Actually, I'm not feeling up to meat." said Sasha. "Can you please just put cereal in my bowl?"

"Sure." said David.

David then got a chair, got in the cabinet and got the cereal out, then got the milk out and gave Sasha cereal in her bowl, then sat it on the floor and she started eating it.

"She seems upset." said David.

"She sure does." Charlie said, pretending not to know.

David then put the bacon in Charlie's bowl on the floor.

"I don't get to eat at the counter?" asked Charlie.

"What do you think my parents will think if they come back and you're eating with a fork? They should be back any time. They just went out for a few minutes." said David.

Charlie sighed.

"You got a point." he said.

Hell.

A young purple whippet with a black leather vest and a spike collar on walked up to Red.

"You needed to see me, master?" asked the whippet.

"Yes." said Red. "I've simply become too old for what I've tried yesterday. We need a way to bring Heaven to its knees."

"So, you are abandoning Gabriel's Horn?" asked the whippet. "With a few changes, you could have Heaven's dogs locked somewhere and no one can do anything about it."

"SILENCE!" Red shouted.

The whippet shut up.

"Belladonna, you are my brightest worker." said Red. "I'm sure you can come up with a plan. After all, Charlie-angel is still on Earth."

Belladonna smiled evilly.

"You won't be let down." she said and started walking away.

"Not so fast." said Red. "You are going to work with my previous partner and new soul, Carface."

"Are you serious?" asked Belladonna. "He's prone to failure!"

"Not my problem." said Red. "I'm giving you some of my powers and your own set of wings. You'll have them when you leave. If you feel the need to torture Carface, be my guest."

Belladonna smiled back.

"It'll be my pleasure." she said and left with Carface.


End file.
